


sweet dream, sweeter reality

by laughtales



Series: Sylvain Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 7: Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sylvain Week 2020, felix gets jealous of a pillow, married sylvix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughtales/pseuds/laughtales
Summary: Felix admires Sylvain's sleeping face. From the looks of it, he's having a very sweet dream.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvain Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769569
Kudos: 77





	sweet dream, sweeter reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sylvain Week 2020!
> 
> _Day 7: Dreams_

Felix is perched on the edge of Sylvain’s side of the bed admiring his delicate, peaceful sleeping face when it happens.

“Fe…”

He freezes, hand stretched to pet Sylvain’s fluffy hair when he hears the sleepy mumble, afraid that he’d woken him up. Felix’s breath catches in his throat but another second of observation tells him that Sylvain is still very much asleep.

Sylvain instinctively curls towards Felix and Felix gets a clearer look at his face and when he does, his breath catches again. There’s a delicate smile on Sylvain’s face before it’s hidden by him hugging Felix’s pillow and nuzzling into it lovingly. Sylvain looks absolutely smitten and if the breathless sleep-whisper of Felix’s name was anything to go by, Sylvain is having a wonderful dream. One that includes him.

Felix smiles, unrestrained and adoring. It's a rare thing, even on a good day, reserved only for Sylvain. It says a lot about how Felix feels about his husband that he manages to draw it out of Felix even when he’s asleep.

It makes Felix want to crawl back under the covers and take his pillow’s place. Not that he’s jealous of a pillow. Definitely not. It’s just that Sylvain would be much happier cuddling the real thing. Yes, it would solely be for Sylvain’s benefit and not because he wants to be snuggled into his chest and tucked under his chin.

Felix is still contemplating the idea when Sylvain makes a sleepy sort of sound and then Felix is watching his gorgeous eyes blink awake. Sylvain smiles as soon as he sees Felix. That is to say, immediately. He’s not even fully lucid yet.

Sylvain lets go of the pillow and opens his arms in invitation and who is Felix to refuse. He leans down into Sylvain’s arms, long dark hair sweeping to one side and brushing against Sylvain’s bare shoulder.

“Did I wake you?” Felix asks as he kisses Sylvain’s cheek.

“Not really,” Sylvain says, practically purring in content. “Was just dreaming.”

“Nice dream?” Giving Sylvain a quick peck first, he settles into Sylvain’s arms and lets himself be showered with Sylvain’s morning affections.

“Mhmm,” Sylvain hums. The vibrations rumbling in his chest.

“Sorry to wake you then.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Sylvain kisses him for real, a firm press of their lips together and Felix can’t even be bothered to complain about his morning breath. “I was dreaming about you. Waking up to the real deal is much better than a dream.”

It’s amazing how Sylvain can say ridiculous things like that without batting a lash while also looking at Felix like he means every word of it. Like he’s renewing an old promise to love him until the end of time.

It also never fails to make Felix’s face heat and he hides it in Sylvain’s neck.

“Sap.” Sylvain laughs. A beautiful sound Felix literally cannot go a day without hearing.

“Can’t help it when I’m married to the love of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> This marks of the end of Sylvain Week! I can't believe I actually managed to write for every single day even though I had to abandon some of my original ideas. Those will definitely see the light of day because I love them a lot but not quite so soon, gonna take a short break ;w;
> 
> I am on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/laughtales_)! I don't use it much atm but sometimes there are half-baked plot bunnies and hopefully some wips in the future!


End file.
